The present invention relates to an improved keyboard musical instrument such as a piano, and more particularly relates to improvements in the construction of a keyboard musical instrument and a piano of relatively large size and heavy construction.
In the case of keyboard musical instruments such as grand pianos, a great deal of labour and time are needed to transport them and a large space is needed to store them. In addition, almost all of the elements of the musical instrument are confined within a casing and it is rather difficult to gain access to the elements within the casing.
For these reasons, keyboard musical instruments such as grand pianos are scarcely transported from one to the other place, being quite different from other types of musical instruments such as wind instruments and percussion instruments. Thus in the case of local concerts, professional pianists are forced to play on keyboard musical instruments usually provided at the site of the concert and with which they are quite unfamiliar.